Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for producing semi-solid slurry.
Description of the Related Art
Typical methods for producing semi-solid slurry include mechanical mixing, electromagnetic stirring, ultrasonic vibration, grain refinement, and so on. Each method involves corresponding production equipment. However, the production equipment produces batches of slurry, which reduces the production efficiency. Typically, the production process is open, and the final product is contaminated by air.